


Cravings

by Alexandria225



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alpha Ravi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Leo, Pregnancy, Vixx - Freeform, Vixx LR - Freeform, Weird pregnancy cravings, XD, which makes wonshik suffer, wontaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandria225/pseuds/Alexandria225
Summary: Those who said alphas have nothing to fear had clearly never lived with a pregnant omega.





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever I read/write about a cute, whiny, dramatic Leo, my brain inmediately conjures up images of how he looked during Shangri La. Like these:  
> https://goo.gl/images/ZMMoyo  
> https://goo.gl/images/fzfgQv  
> https://goo.gl/images/EsH8Sn  
> https://goo.gl/images/MpfgAC  
> 

“Anything else?”

“That will be all, thanks.”

Wonshik smiled at the waitress before picking up the bag of take outs.

Walking towards his car, Wonshik took out his phone to check if he had any messages from his mate, requesting for snacks he's currently craving for or things he needed.

Seeing his phone void off any messages and missed calls, Wonshik quickly got into the car to head back home, wanting nothing more than to eat and relax with his mate in his arms, after a long day at work.

 

 

 

“I'm home.”

Removing his shoes, Wonshik’s nose picked up on a sweet scent wafting through the house, the unmistakable scent of freshly baked cookies, and….. something eggy?

Wonshik frowned.

“Taekwoon?”

“Kitchen.” The omega’s soft voice was heard.

Speed walking to the kitchen, Wonshik found the other leaning on the kitchen counter, ankles crossed, an opened packet of cookies to his left, a plate of cookies with something whitish on the top to his right, and said snack being held in his hands as he quietly munched on it, crumbs collecting on his belly that is outlined a little through the large shirt he was wearing.

“Welcome home Shikkie.”

Wonshik opened his mouth to ask if the other was really that hungry that he didn't wait till Wonshik was back with food, but narrowed his eyes when he saw an opened jar of mayonnaise peeking from behind the raven haired male.

“Taekwoon, what are you eating?”

Said male quietly stared at Wonshik with slightly enlarged eyes, taking his time to completely chew and swallow down the cookie.

“Chocolate chip cookies with mayonnaise. And before you berate me for being in the kitchen, I didn't do anything more than to put the mayo on top and heat up the cookies in the microwave.”

Wonshik starred, dumbfounded, as the elder took another bite of his snack(?).

He wasn't sure if he should be repulsed at what the other was eating, annoyed that he had gone into the kitchen though Wonshik had restricted him from entering it since the start of his pregnancy, or coo at how the elder was holding the small cookie between both his large hands and munching on it, eyes not leaving Wonshik’s.

Currently in his fourth month of pregnancy, Taekwoon easily took offence in anything Wonshik says about his cravings and eating habits, (which he had learnt the hard way).

Shaking his head and sighing, Wonshik instead opted to placing the take out bag on the kitchen island top, suppressing himself from commenting on the snack the other was eating.

“I got Western dishes this time, the waitress recommended them, saying something about how it was a big hit among customers the first day the the dish was placed on the menu.”

Getting no reaction out of the other, Wonshik proceeded to opening the paper boxes, letting the smell of warm food waft through the air.

"I got grilled chicken with mushroom risotto and baked sweet salmon with barley Alfredo.” Wonshik could practically see Taekwoon’s non existent furry ears perk up at that, and he smiled.

The omega was currently going through a craving for anything creamy and cheesy for the past 2 weeks. (hence the mayonnaise on cookies) Which was why he had immediately agreed to the waitress recommendation when she explained the dish to him.

“Oh?”

Moving around the island top, Wonshik circled his arms around the other's waist, ignoring the combined smell of cookies and mayo, giving him a peck to his temple and inhaling the comforting scent of his mate, already feeling his heart and mind relaxing into a content sigh.

“Why don't you pick out the dish you want and head to the dining room. I'll get them plated.”

“Wonshik, I'm just four months in. I'm not going to be pushing out a baby anytime soon. So why don't you go freshen up while I plate the dishes?”

“No, I've noticed your ankles have swelled up slightly more than before. You shouldn't be walking around. Go get some rest.”

“And I've told you that it's normal for my ankles to be swelling. I can't be sitting all day long.” Taekwoon huffed in annoyance, still taking a bite out of the cookie.

Wonshik opened his mouth to retort, but before any words left his lips, the last bit of mayonnaise covered cookie that Taekwoon was munching on got shoved into his mouth.

The younger jerked back, mouth closing out of reflex as he accidentally bit down on the cookie. Wonshik froze, not wanting his taste buds to be covered by the atrocious thing in his mouth, as he stared the raven head, a scandalized look on his eyes.

His omega, his beloved mate, his other half, the light of his life, instead smiled so wide his eyes disappeared into crescent as he leaned forward a little.

“They taste good together don't they?”

Taekwoon starred, a smile on his lips, but his eyes were a little piercing, daring Wonshik to say other wise. And angering a pregnant Taekwoon is not on Wonshik’s list of things to deal with tonight, so he played along.

Wonshik bite down on the cookie once, tasting the mayo and chocolate a little and froze again, hoping his mate would be satisfied at that and walk away. But Taekwoon kept staring, still unmoving, and Wonshik willed himself to not gag as he slowly bit down another 3 times, jaw tightening.

“Hmmmm.”

Satisfied, Taekwoon plopped the last mayonnaise covered cookie into his mouth and cleaned up after his snack, leaving the younger frozen beside him.

“You can spit it out if you want.”

Taekwoon said nonchalantly as he took out plates from the rack, and he swore his husband moved towards the bin in the speed of light.

Rinsing his mouth for good measure, Wonshik stared back at his mate as the raven haired male arranged the dishes on the plates, hair falling in place just right, a ghost of a smile on his lips and moments effortlessly graceful as always.

Taekwoon is beautiful, cute and caring, looking almost ethereal in his pregnancy glow. But he could also be stubborn and evil, making Wonshik’s life a little difficult at times.

 _And he has found amusement in that recently._ Wonshik thought exasperatedly.

“Then why did you even shove that into my mouth?!”

Taekwoon shrugged, “I just wanted to.” And directed a big smile at the younger.

And Wonshik heaved out a loud suffering sigh.

Beautiful but evil.

 

 

. . . . . . . . . . 

 

“Shikkie?”

“Mmm?”

“Can we have Hawaiian pizza tomorrow? With some pineapples on it?”

Wonshik stopped playing with Taekwoon’s hair to stare at the omega, who was currently lying down on his lap as they watch a TV programme.

“I thought you hated pineapples on pizza?”

“Yeah but the child has been demanding for it.”

Taekwoon looked up and pouted, black wavy hair falling into his eyes, and Wonshik made a mental note to bring the elder for a haircut soon.

He smiled endearingly as he caressed Taekwoon’s five months belly. As much as the omega’s anger level had increased since the start of his pregnancy, along with it, his aegyo now comes out naturally, and more frequently without the other realising. Making Wonshik melt and coo whenever the elder pouted or whined.

“Aigoo, is it really our little pup who wants it or you?”

Wonshik says as he pinches the raven male’s nose, making Taekwoon’s pout deepen.

“It's not me!! You known how just the thought of pineapples on pizza would make me gag before. And now all of a sudden thinking about it is already making me drool a little.”

At Wonshik’s amused stare, Taekwoon turned to hide his face into the younger’s stomach, ears turning a slight shade of red.

“The things I eat for our child.”

Taekwoon mumbled and Wonshik laughed, carefully pulling the other up into his arms to smother him in kisses.

 

 

 

. . . . . . . . . . 

 

Wonshik was cutting up apples when Taekwoon walked into the kitchen, snacking on salted dried mangoes, as his six month belly showed through the loose shirt he was wearing.

The omega has been craving for anything salty recently, hence the reason their fridge is stocked up on tubs of kimchi made by Taekwoon’s mom and various salted snacks.

“Babe, stop eating that. Or you'll never finish lunch.”

Taekwoon sat on the stool in front of Wonshik, as he glared at the alpha, chewing slowly on the dried mango.

When he reached into the plastic package to fish out another piece of mango, Wonshik stopped what he was doing to give his mate a look. And Taekwoon tsked, zipping up the package.

“You should know by now Shikkie, that I'm never too full to have more food.”

Wonshik raised an eyebrow.

“Really? Cause for the past two week, I've been finishing up almost half of the food you leave on your plate.”

Taekwoon shrugged. “The baby is compressing my stomach slightly more than usual.”

Wonshik narrowed his eyes.

“Fine, have these instead. We’ll have lunch a little later.”

Wonshik said as he pushed the bowl of apples to his mate. When the omega stared at the apples, no apparent intention of touching it, Wonshik sighed and sprinkled same salt on it.

“More.”

“No.”

“But Wonshikkieee.”

Taekwoon whined when Wonshik moved the jar of salt out off his outstretched hand.

“I know you're craving for salty food, but you've been having too much of those. And I don't want your blood pressure to go up because of that.”

Taekwoon smiled that smile where his eyes almost disappeared into crescents and his lips stretched wide.

“I promise to not have anymore snacks after this.”

Taekwoon inched forward a little more, and Wonshik moved the jar of salt a few inches back.

“Kim Taekwoon.”

“Kim Wonshik.”

“No.”

The smile immediately turned into a scowl.

Ignoring his mate’s many anger tantrums, Wonshik picked out a fork and placed it beside the bowl. Just as he was about to continue cutting up apples for himself, the oven beeped. Wonshik turned to check on the grilled veggies, before switching on the rice cooker to keep the rice warm and placing the pot of kimchi jjegae back on the stove. He made a mental note to later warm up the omelet he made when they're about to eat.

Looking at the dishes, Wonshik felt a sense of pride in him. And it was all thanks to his mate’s pregnancy, which made him force himself to cook more often and come up with healthy varieties, wanting the omega to eat more home cooked food.

Speaking of which, Wonshik turned to find said omega sending daggers at the poor apples, stabbing them with a little more force and chewing on them with a small pout.

Wonshik chuckled silently and leaned onto the counter, taking his husband's face between his hands.

“You know I want nothing more than to see you smile Taekwoon. And I want you to always be happy and healthy, but even more so now with you carrying our child.”

Getting no reaction out of the elder, Wonshik leaned forward to peck his forehead.

“Why don't we go out on a date tomorrow?”

Taekwoon scowled a little. “It's a Sunday tomorrow, and you know how much I hate walking around crowded places with a two pound weight in my belly.”

“We could go to the cafe you like. It's quiet and always less crowded there.”

Taekwoon looked at him, an almost childlike confusion on his face as he contemplated the idea, before immediately perking up and smiling with wide eyes, anger completely forgotten in just 5 seconds.

 _Attention span of a child_. Wonshik silently cooed and chuckled.

“And I'll get the big macaroons?”

“Macaroons and an exception I'll allow this once, iced caramel latte as well.”

Taekwoon broke out into a wide smile and pulled the alpha in for a kiss.

“You're the best husband ever.”

“I know I am.”

Wonshik felt proud as he watch his beautiful mate laugh.

Hardly two months ago he would agree to everything Taekwoon asked. Now he could handle the mood swings and anger tantrums a little more and look after the elder the way he wants to.

_Those who said alphas had nothing to fear clearly had never lived with a pregnant omega._

Wonshik thought in amusement as he smothered his omega’s face in kisses.

 

 

 

. . . . . . . . . .

 

“Shikkie.”

“Hmm?”

“I'm craving for pineapples on pizza again.”

Wonshik looked up from adjusting the pillows in the baby crib.

“I thought just the thought of pineapples on pizza made you gag?” Wonshik whispered.

Taekwoon opened his mouth to retort but Wonshik beat him to it.

“And don't tell me it's the baby craving for it, because he's no longer growing in you.”

Wonshik said as he reached out for a sleeping Sanghyuk in Taekwoon's arms, gently placing the infant in the crib. Taekwoon was silent for a moment.

“I'm still kinda surprised at how it actually tasted really good.”

Wonshik raised an eyebrow, giving his son a kiss before pulling his husband out the nursery.

“Alright then. But I truly hope that is the only pregnancy cravings that's gotten stuck on you.”

Wonshik shuddered, thinking back on all the weird snack combination his mate had all those months ago. But at Taekwoon's silence, Wonshik turned back to look at him, seeing the other trying to surpass a smile.

“Well, you should actually give some of them a try, you'd be surprised as well.”

Wonshik raised both his eyebrows at that, already feeling a small spike of fear and panic creeping up his spine as his mate giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I don't know what I wrote. I was taking a break from completing my project and I was so f***ing stressed, I decided to write wontaek.  
> I started with the first sentence, and continued on with zero plot and not a single idea where this was headed to and..... this was the result. XD
> 
> For those who are curious, (or you might not be) I'm currently less than a month away from completing my bachelor's, majoring in architecture. I'm honestly really surprised at how I could even find the time to write fics when practically all of my classmates and I are dying over our projects everyday. :")
> 
> Once I'm done with university for good, hopefully I'd be able to write more fics and post them up.


End file.
